


the night breeze carries something sweet

by sickoflosiingsoulmates



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I literally do not know how to tag this, The Eleventh Hour, kind of? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoflosiingsoulmates/pseuds/sickoflosiingsoulmates
Summary: There’s something about the dying that feels familiar.It’s not the only thing





	the night breeze carries something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> title from first love/late spring by mitski

_There’s something about the dying that feels familiar._

It’s not the only thing.

It’s small, at first. When they first die, when they first hear the woman speaking to them in their semi-awareness, it’s practically nothing. For Taako, an itch, a familiar, far away tug from his umbra staff. For Merle, a pulse, a vague half-thought of - a ship? For Magnus, an awareness, something in this town that feels like him.

Then they rematerialize, Roswell in front of them like before, and these fragments of- _something_ are tucked away, the mission their focal point once more. They continue on with their quest. Die again.

Remember, vaguely. Briefly.

It’s not until the ninth or tenth death, nearing the end of their mission, when things pick up. When these inklings become more clear.

Taako hears a laugh, so achingly familiar, something he’s heard his entire laugh. He can’t place where from, but he’s filled with a trust he so rarely feels.

Merle can see a chessboard, a man sitting across it. Merle does not know this man. He is scared of him.

Magnus feels the Chalice, cool to the touch and brimming with power. He doesn’t know how he knows it’s the Chalice. He feels it, and despite its power, it's comforting in a way he can’t explain.

They wake up, again, but this time is different. For a moment, they cling to these senses they can’t understand before they fuzz out into static.

They get the Chalice. They see their pasts, both horrible and liberating. Much of it is nothing but static, the same that they felt in their temporary deaths. The second they each place the similarity, the thought is forced of out their minds.

After the mission, when the loop is ended and the citizens of Refuge can finally, _finally,_ carry on with their lives, they don’t remember the fragmented feelings they felt in their deaths. Despite this, it sticks with them.

The umbra staff points itself at Kravitz at the mention of a lich, and Taako thinks, briefly, that it's odd that the umbra staff would care so much about a lich. He thinks he knew a lich, once. The thought fills his heart, but he can’t place why.

Mavis asks Merle if he wants to play a game of chess when he goes planetside, and he hesitates before answering. He’s on edge the whole game, muscle memory telling him that something bad will happen when the game ends. It doesn’t come, but the feeling doesn’t quite disappear.

Magnus swims with the Voidfish, and he thinks of the Chalice. Of the pain it caused him, but also of how it felt being near it. _Like coming home._ Despite everything, the thought gives him comfort.


End file.
